


Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Candy Shops, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, I love these three honestly, prompt, the trio of crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jester and Nott take Twiggy to a candy store.





	Candy

Jester insists, when they next meet Twiggy somewhere near Zedash, that she  _has_ to come with them to the sweets shop. 

Twiggy walks with Nott, disguised as a gnome with similar features to her, as they follow the tiefling to the shop, “Has anything cool happened with the fun ball while I was gone?” she whispered excitedly, watching Jester’s tail as it moved with each step. 

Nott frowned, “We haven’t gotten time to use it again. Maybe we can do it again though, with you here. It’ll be fun!” she said, sounding unsure to Twiggy.

She smiled, “That’s alright. I’m more into the sweets were going to get soon! I haven’t had any fresh in so long! Isn’t that right, Trixie?” she asked, opening her shift for the Squirrel. 

“That’s right!” she answered back, as Twiggy quickly pulled her shift back to cover her.

The two stopped beside Jester as she stood outside the door to the shop, arms on her hips as she looked up at the sign, looking at them a bit nervously like she knew she’d missed the conversation Twiggy had with Nott. 

Twiggy really didn’t get them, but that was okay, they were both her friends. They’d get used to her soon before she had to get going again. 

Going inside the shop was pure heaven, she could smell so much chocolate immediately, the whole room stocked floor to ceiling with delicious goodies. She took all of the chocolate she could carry out the door with her, after Jester and Nott payed for her, and they left with their spoils. 

Twiggy was going to eat all of what she’d grabbed, but she’d totally share with Jester and Nott.

She sat on a bench with the two of them, giving them both of them a chocolate rose as thanks, before she stuffed some candy in her mouth and enjoyed the time she had with her two friends for however long she was able to. 


End file.
